Attempts have been made in the art to provide cleaning pads which absorb liquids, such as cleaning solutions. The liquids may be absorbed from hard surfaces, such as floors, tables and countertops. Relevant attempts in the art include US 2003/0300991, 2004/0074520, 2011/0041274, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,191, 6,048,123, 6,245,413, 6,601,261, 6,681,434, 6,701,567, 6,996,871, 7,037,569, 7,096,531, 7,163,349, 7,480,956, 7,458,128, 7,624,468, 8,341,797 and 8,707,505, WO200241746.
But hydrophobic floors, such as wood floors having aluminum oxide coatings, are difficult to clean. Dark color floors and shiny floors are hard to clean, particularly if consumers do not use enough cleaning solution. If the consumer uses too much cleaning solution, not all of it may be absorbed and retained by the sheet during cleaning. Improper cleaning may be caused by the coefficient of friction between the cleaning pad and surface being too low, and gliding over debris or being too great, and making cleaning difficult to manually accomplish. Some prior art attempts looked at individual materials and individual components of the cleaning pad, but did not consider how all of these work together to affect cleaning performance. The present invention overcomes these problems.